Finale
Finale is the aptly-titled series finale of Venturian Battle, which lasts 44 minutes as opposed to the 11 of the standard episode and 22 of previous specials. Summary Act I Robert Jacob's plane lands in an airport in Bunstones, Ecrania, where he is escorted to the baggage claim. At the claim, he is unable to find his luggage, before realizing that he left it in Awhyae. Infuriated, he texts each of his brothers individually to try and get it, claiming it is in "the scratched red pickup truck below the mountain's refuge". Terrence gets the text and informs Robert that he will try to get it to him, and will have it delivered during the next flight to Ecrania. Robert is initially angry that he has nothing to do, until realizing that he has kept his wallet in his pocket for the past week. Trying to leave, Robert is asked for how long he is going to stay. He thinks about it for a few seconds, decides on "about 3 months". The man at the gate tells him that he needs a work visa in order to get in, with Robert claiming that he is currently unemployed. As such, he is not allowed past, angering Robert. Trying to get past the limitation, he says "89 days", which gets him across after using his passport. On the way out, he searches "how to speak Ecranian" on the internet. Sitting on a bench, he learns some of the basics, before making reservations for a 5/6 rated hotel nearby. Entering his hotel, Robert decides to rest, having had an extremely dangerous and eventful week beforehand. Not far away, the Star Carnival begins, with host Mick Billy Tea and assistant Bogota Betty welcoming everyone passing by. Billy Tea shows off the various events at the fair, such as the attractions and sideshow, acknowledging how controversial the latter has been. Back at the refuge, Serpent attempts to flirt with Robyn Jade atop the balcony of their refuge. However, Jade immediately shuts him off, with Serpent inferring that she likes Robert instead. Robyn denies this, claiming that he is sexually harassing her. Unconvinced, Serpent claims that he is going to "prove" if she likes Robert or not, turning around and grabbing his shotgun off of the platform. Afraid, Jade flips her hair at his face, hitting Serpent in the back and causing him to drop the gun, with it falling off of the mountain, the stock breaking and the barrels bending in half. Livid, Serpent claims that he is going to ruin Robert's life and that there's nothing Jade can do to stop him. Despite constantly pleading and cursing at him, Robyn's efforts are left in vain, as Serpent is about to disintegrate and reform in Bunstones. Claiming that he'll go to hell if he goes through with his plan, Serpent remains unaffected, saying "frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," before disintegrating into his atoms and flying them over to the Star Carnival. Serpent, reforming in the sideshow, looks upon the "freaks" behind glass. He notes how inhuman their treatment is, and is mortified by how much they're being ridiculed. As such, he tries to start a rebellion, kicking the glass out of an exhibit titled "Babirusa... with ARMS!!!". The man in the exhibit breaks out and starts kicking at the other cells, setting some of the other freaks free. They start attacking everyone in the sideshow, before Serpent is able to persuade the "Consumer of Flame" to set the entire carnival on fire. As the carnival burns down, Serpent appreciates the violence, until he hears someone scream; this agonizes him, causing Serpent to disintegrate from the scene. Robert Jacob, waking up from his nap, sees the Star Carnival on fire outside, and tries to run over and investigate. However, Robert realizes that he doesn't have a car, and takes a moped from the street. A man screams at him for stealing it, with Robert giving the man the "bird" and driving off. Arriving at the park, Robert finds the firefighters at the scene, attempting to put people out. Realizing how dangerous the fire seems to be, Robert volunteers to help but has his idea shot down. One of the sideshow performers, burned and wheezing from the smoke, attempts to breathe fire on the firemen, which distracts them. Seizing the opportunity, Robert is able to get into the driver's seat of one of the fire engines, and drives off, to the firefighters' rage. Act II Act III Act IV E.L. Vepture sits in his office, infuriated by his family history; they had been the dictators of the United Regions of Vepture for years, with his great uncle, Poltorak David, having begun the Archian genocide. The genocide, which was carried out in ghettos and concentration camps, lasted for a decade until Poltorak's eventual suicide. E.L. had been hated throughout his entire life for his corrupt bloodline and had realized that his nation's reputation would be forever stained for the genocide. As such, Vepture decides to make matters even worse, claiming that "if you can't fix URV, your only option is to break it even more". Vepture demands that the generals of his army launch nuclear missiles on Gyeongcheon, intending to send the entire archipelago back to the feudal era. He is warned repeatedly about the consequences of such actions by the generals, who note that every first world country on Planet Venture will attempt to declare war on them. Trying to find a loophole, E.L. Vepture claims that he will open the portal to the Void if anyone tries to attack, before getting lectured on the flaws in his plan. Realizing how little defense he can give, Vepture decides to hold a vote on whether his plan is worth it or not. Meanwhile, E.L. Vepture makes a deal with the Silent Reapers, a criminal organization. They are to be supplied with assault weapons and sent to assassinate all of the generals who had disagreed with him. The Reapers point out the errors in this plan as well, with Vepture deciding to call the whole agreement off and have them arrested. Looking back to his ancestors, Vepture finally decides on a foolproof way to get everyone to obey him. E.L. Vepture brings a rise back to dictatorship, causing heavy controversy. A vote is proposed over whether the United Regions of Vepture should stay a republican country. The vote lies in favor of their original ways, but E.L. is able to change this by using "bots" created by Pan Chung and the rest of his hacker organization to hack the election. The numbers in favor of dictatorship suddenly rise, confusing several. By the time the vote has ended, dictatorship wins by a landslide, angering those that voted for a republican government. With the new government in place, E.L. Vepture decides to go with his nuclear attack on Gyeongcheon, sending five 100-megaton missiles to different islands. The island reaches 5 psi over-pressure, with over half of the residential buildings subsiding, injuries becoming ubiquitous, and deaths widespread. Third-degree burns extend to many of the survivors' skin, with most reacting painlessly, several falling paralyzed. The Gyeongcheonese government buildings are destroyed in the attack, sending the country into anarchy. Allusions * Mario Party 8: The Star Carnival is named after (and based on) the primary location of Mario Party 8. Mick Billy Tea is also a reference to Mc Ballyhoo, both in name and appearance. * Gone with the Wind: Serpent quotes Rhett Butler as his last sentence to Robyn Jade. Uncoincidentally, Serpent‘s secret identity is Rhett Druidus. * Batman Returns: The rampage caused by the sideshow freaks is based on a similar attack the Red Triangle Circus Gang brings unto Gotham City. Trivia * The original Finale was going to be four separate episodes aired at once, rather than being one 44 minute episode. * The episode was canceled partway through production. Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven